five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Schmidt
|-|FNaC= Mary Schmidt is the main protagonist of Five Nights at Candy's, being that she is the security guard of the resturant. Appearance Mary Schmidt's appearance remains unknown as the entire game takes place in a first-person view. There is no way in-game to see her appearance. However, the window paints her reflection as a round, white sphere sat upon a chair. Night 5 After beating Night 5, she receives a paycheck for $100.50 in the mail from CTC Entertainment on November 20, 1987. The memo says "You're one of us now!". There is a shadow of The Rat over the paycheck. Night 6 After beating Night 6, she receives another paycheck for $20.10 in the mail for her overtime from CTC Entertainment on November 21, 1987. There is a reflection of Candy on the floor near the paycheck. Custom Night After beating the Custom Night, she gets a pink slip which is taped on the computer monitor on the desk in The Office, saying : PINK SLIP Mary Schmidt Notice of Termination Employee # 07 Effective Date RIGHT NOW Tampering with animatronic equipment potentially damaging the facility and/or animatronic equipment. Too much perfume! I am really disappointed in you :( Trivia *She may possibly be related to Mike Schmidt, the security guard/Night Technician in the Five Nights at Freddy's game. Two common theories is that she may either be his wife or his sister. *Mary is said to have a daughter, Marylin Schmidt, who is the main protagonist in the Five Nights at Candy's 2. **This theory, if true, strengthens the wife theory, though sister may still be valid. *Mary was born in the 1950s. |-|FNaC 2= While doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 2, She is seen in the Night 6 Cutscene. She is replaced by her daughter as the main protagonist. Appearances Mary appeared as a little girl wearing a black dress and bright green sleeves and pantlegs with black shoes Cutscene Upon completing Night 8 (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. The player controls a younger version of Mary Schmidt during the Grand Reopening of Rat & Cat's Theater before the event of Five Nights at Candy's 3. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches RAT and Candy in non-withered condition on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. A young boy, her brother, wearing a shirt of the same bright green as the girl and a woman, their mother, excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading out entirely eventually. RAT slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, and every face in the crowd turns from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. Then the cutscene ends. |-|FNaC 3= Mary Schmidt returned as the main protagonist of Five Nights at Candy's 3 as a child, as she saw the truth behind Rat and Cat's suit Actors death. Appearances Mary appears to be the same as she was in the second game's secret cutscene. Cutscene Night 1 Mary is asked by The Rat to play hide-and-seek before the show. When she hides in the closet or under the table, a jumpscare of The RAT plays, and the cutscene ends. Night 2 Mary once again appears in the Night Minigame and found The Cat at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and The Cat asks Mary if she want to play hide-and-seek. When the player is caught, the Cat jumpscare follows, and the cutscene ends. Night 3 Mary is recognized by The Rat from the first night cutscene, and he asks if they want to play hide-and-seek again. When she is caught, the same RAT jumpscare follows, and the cutscene ends. Night 4 The Cat once again appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and doesn't recognizes the player from the Second night minigame, and asks Mary if she want to play hide-and-seek again. When the player is caught, the same Cat jumpscare follows, and the cutscene ends. Night 5 The RAT is seen with a bunch of children, who all decide to play hide-and-seek with the RAT. Mary is also expected to play, as well. This eventually leads to the events regarding the "True Ending." True Ending In the Night 5's Cutscene, Mary, after telling Rat she will play hide n' go seek with him and the other children, tries to find a place to hide, but all of the places, including the closet used by the player other previous nights, are all taken by the other children. As Cat runs out of the "Staff Only" room, leaving the door open and unlocked, Mary decides to hide in the Closet within that room. Soon after, The Rat claims that he saw her run in, and The Puppeteer appears, then starts chewing The Actor in the Rat's costume out for being drunk during work hours. The Puppeteer asks him to "Think about their careers and the children," but Rat start to get angry and mock The Puppeteer, which prompts him to attempt to pry of The Rat's mask. The Rat fights back, but ultimately ends up getting pushed by The Puppeteer into Vinnie's bench, and dies instantly. Candy (Cat) appears in the room and ask The Puppeteer what happened to Rat, in which The Puppeteer says it was a accident and that Rat was unstable. Candy says that they need to call the ambulance and the police, but The Puppeteer says not to, and instead wants to lie to the police and say they found Rat this way. Candy says to tell the police the truth, and goes to the phone to do so, but The Puppeteer sneaks behind him and clenched the gap of the suit, suffocating Cat, and kills him. The Puppeteer then calls the police and tells them that he found his co-workers dead while he was out, and leaves the room with Mary still in the closet. As the screen changed to a black screen, Origami Cat, or a psychiatrist, tells Mary that it is not her fault and that she shouldn't be afraid of the Monsters anymore, and asked her to draw a picture of the room for him. As the Truth Ending fades in, a doctor's report of Mary's case is displayed, stating how they should notify the police of the newfound information, and should reopen the case once more. Good Ending After, the event of Night 5, Mary came out from her hiding place and make her way to the entrance of the restaurant. Where it is raining and a police officer is waiting to see if people are still in the restaurant. *When Mary exits the building on night 6. Police Officer: Hey! You shouldn't be here! Oh no! You were in there the whole time? I'm so SORRY! I thought you said the place was cleared out! Don't cry Missy, where are your parents? Mary's Dad: You don't understand sir, My daughter is still in there! *Mary's Dad and a Police Officer find Mary. Mary's Dad: MARY! *He walks up and hug her. Mary's Dad: oh Mary! I was so worried! Sorry,they were getting everyone out! I tried to tell them, but they had to get everyone out... I'm sorry for leaving you in there. The Cutscene end with Mary's Psychologist Note. Trivia *The Event of Five Nights at Candy's 3 takes place in Mary's memories from a year ago. |-|Gallery= FNaC The Office.png|Mary's Office in The First Game. Death.jpg|Mary's Death Screen The mouse shadow.png|The Rat's shadow over Mary's Paycheck. Video call snapshot 117.png|Candy's reflection in Mary's Paycheck. FNaC 2 MinigameMap E1.gif|Mary's Mother and Brother watch Rat and Cat on the Stage. MinigameMap_E2.gif|Mary as a Little Girl at the Grand Reopening of Rat and Cat's Theater. FNAC_2_game_over_NSCS.jpg|Mary's Daughter Death Screen. FNaC 3 Bedroom.jpg|Mary's Old Bedroom in Five Nights at Candy's 3. Lollipop-0.png|One of Mary's Forgotten Memories (Lollipop). Screenshot 02-guw4pfu4.png|Mary's tape recorder. Origami Cat.gif|Mary knocking down the only Memory of her Mother, Origami Cat. MonsterRat.png|Mary encountering Shadow Rat in the Deepscape. Shadow Rat.jpg|Mary encountering Shadow Rat in the Deepscape, brightened. The Deepscape.png|Mary in the Deepscape entrance. The Bedroom (Night 1).png|Mary and Origami Cat in the Dreamscape on Night 1 Mary's_Psychiatrist_Note.jpg|Mary's Psychiatric Note from the Good Ending. Mary Schmidt adult.png|Possibly an adult Mary due to her pigtails Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans